


Sleepy Frog, Concerned Ninja

by GhostieLanturn



Series: Genciotober Month [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji Shimada being a good boyfriend, Lúcio is tired, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieLanturn/pseuds/GhostieLanturn
Summary: Just a short story about Genji getting Lúcio to go to bed before it gets too late.





	Sleepy Frog, Concerned Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 for Genciotober month.  
> Prompt:  
> Falling Alseep

It was a quiet night. An almost perfect way to end what was a relatively uneventful day for most of the agents at the base. Genji was one of the agents that were on base and had been spending a lot of time with Zenyatta the past few days since Lúcio had been out on a mission and had just returned earlier that day, looking more worse for wear than usual. Then again, missions with the Junkers always seemed to take more out of their teammates. And if Genji had to guess as to why everyone seemed so much more worn out after working with them, he'd have to guess that it was related more to Junkrat and making sure he didn't do too much damage while on a mission.

“Hey Lu.” He softly said after gently knocking on the side of the door frame to announce his presence. The last time that he had tried talking to his boyfriend without making some sort of noise beforehand had earned the ninja something small and hard, he never did find out what it was, thrown at him followed by lots of ‘I’m sorrys’ and kisses. And as much as he enjoyed the attention, he really didn't want to have anything thrown at him again if he could avoid it.

“Hey Genji. What’s up?” The tiredness could be heard as he put down the tools he had been using to do what looked like some minor repairs and tune-ups to his skates and amplifier.

“Not much. Just wanted to see if you were asleep or not is all.” At that Lúcio sighed as he knew what was coming next. Soon enough he heard the faint sound of footsteps making their way closer to his desk before he felt a pair of arms snake around him and heft him out of the chair. He had come to accept that he had lost the battle before he could even put up a fight. He did have to admit that losing this time around did feel nice as he was dropped onto his bed and a blanket was pulled over him.

“C’mon Genji, I’m not tired.” Lúcio mumbled but it seemed like his complaints fell against deaf ears as Genji went about putting away the tools and eventually snapping off the light, leaving the faint green of his visor as the only source of light in the room.

“Ana and Hanzo alike would have my head if they found out I let you stay up late after coming back from a mission. You don't want me hurt before our next mission, do you?” He responded as he carefully sat on the edge of the bed.

“Next mission? Or do you mean the next time you try to sneak me out on a date?” Lúcio sleepily countered, doing his best to fight the sleepiness that was quickly taking a hold of him.

“Whichever comes first.” Genji cheekily replied, a smile hidden away by his mask that was soon taken off so he could get a better look at his boyfriend who was barely even awake at this point. Knowing that he couldn't keep his mask off for too long, he gently took a hold of one of Lúcio’s hands in his own and lifted it up to his lips so he could place a soft kiss against his knuckles, earning himself a soft chuckle before the DJ mumbled something that Genji couldn't quite catch and finally letting sleep. Even though he was sure that his boyfriend was asleep Genji quietly sat down by the head of the bed and began humming a lullaby that he remembered being sung to him when he was little and having trouble falling asleep. Eventually, enough time passed and Genji had to leave so that he wouldn't accidentally wake his boyfriend up. Carefully he leaned over and kissed one of his temples before managing to free his hand and quietly making his way out of the room. Just as he was about to exit the room Genji took one more glance at his now sleeping boyfriend and couldn't help but smile when he realized how lucky he was to have Lúcio in his life. After exiting the room and starting to make his way back to his own room, Genji thought about how he could surprise his boyfriend tomorrow and somehow came to the conclusion that some homemade breakfast would be a perfect surprise.


End file.
